Unexpected Love- A Dangerous Sort
by MoonlightRissa
Summary: I do not own any of The Hobbit characters. This is a pairing of ThorinxOC. There is abuse in the story. (You have been warned)


_The King under the mountain, that's what they called him, Saria stood there with her husband. She was quiet, if she spoke than her husband would surely make her pay for it later. _

_"Tell me, what brings Dale son of Dulin, to the great halls?"_

_"A visit my friend." he bows._

_"And who is this?" Thorin steps from his throne and approaches her. Dale eyes her, "This is Saria, __**my **__wife." Thorin heard the emphasis on the word __**my**__, Saria bows, but cringes. Thorin walks over, "Are you alright?"_

_"Of course she's alright, just had a little accident earlier today." _

_She looks up seeing him and blushes, "It is nice to meet you." she knew she was going to pay for that later. _

_Thorin looked at her, "Well come, dine with us!" Saria follows behind quietly. _

_They all sit down to eat, Dale grabs her wrist under the table and squeezes hard. Saria gasped dropping her fork onto the ground. _

_"My dear are you alright?"_

_"Yes...I just need some air..." She stands up, and leaves the room to head outside. The cool night air hits her face, she closes her eyes, how much longer could she do this? Saria touched her wrist. _

_"A woman with beauty such as yours should not be carrying the cares you have."_

_She laughed softly, "Are you saying I'm old?" she turned to see Thorin leaning against the stone door. Panic took her, "You must go back inside!" she walked over to him. _

_"Why? It is my kingdom and I shall go where I please."_

_"Then I shall go back in." she went to walk by when Thorin grabbed onto her arm, "Why do you put up with this?" He looks at her wrist. _

_"I-I..." he pulls her against him and she blushes, "You should be treated properly, loved...touched..." he kissed her wrist. Sex with her husband was nothing short of her just wanting it to end, he never cared about her pleasure, as long as he got off everything would be okay and she would live another night. Thorin looked at her, "Does he makes you cum?"_

_Saria blushed but didn't say anything, Thorin being so close was driving her hormones wild, she pulled away and walked out feeling the wind blowing back her long red hair. She felt Thorin walk up behind her, his front pressed up against her back. She felt her hair being moved before warm lips pressed against her neck, she moaned leaning into the feeling, "You need release..."_

_"You're so warm..." She whimpered out. _

_She felt his hands slide down the front of her pants and press against her slit, she gasped as he pulled her tight against him, "You're soaking..."_

_"Thorin." she moaned out. His thick fingers found her clit and he began rubbing it slowly, "I want you to come for me Saria." His lips tortured her neck as he rubbed her, her cheeks were warm and her skin flushed from pleasure. Her knees buckled as she fell hitting the stone ground, Thorin stayed glued behind her, his tongue running up the side of throat. _

_"Cum for me..." His voice growled._

_That sent her over the edge, Thorin muffled her scream by kissing her deeply, Saria's body shuddered as she came. Thorin looked at her, her lips swollen and red. She looked at him dazed, "That-" _

_Thorin touched her face, "We should get inside..."_

_"I have to wait...or else Dale will suspect something and then I'll really get it..." _

_"I want to see you again..." _

_"I'll try...don't hold your breath though...I might not make it_."

_That was more than a year ago..._She sat in the dark the sound of banging echoed in her ears but she could not see a thing, for her hands were bound and her eyes were blindfolded. Saria waited patiently, waiting for some sort of noise, then the sound of a door creaked open. Footsteps could be heard maybe 10 or more, her breathing was hard and her heart was beating fast in her chest. "I shall ask you again, why have you ventured so close to my mountain."

She took a deep breath, "I have already told you, I was running away from someone."

"Who?"

"My husband..." She heard laughter, "Running from your husband, what would make you do such a thing?"

"Thorin Oakensheild, king under the mountain..."

"You know of me?"

"Who doesn't?" She felt someone untie her blind and she opened her eyes to see 13 dwarves standing in front of her. "Saria?" A concerned look fell over his face.

She sees Thorin walk over, and touches her face. "I want her moved, take her to my chambers..."

"No, please Thorin..."

"Would you prefer to stay here?"

"Well no-"

She felt herself being hauled up, she was about the same height as the dwarves, her feet ached and her clothes were destroyed. She looked over seeing the other dwarves, she had bruises all over her body, "Tell me lass, where did you get your bruises?"

"I fell..." Her voice was low and quiet. The one dwarf stopped her, "I'll take her lads, you keep on going." They grumbled but continued forward, She stops and looks at him. "Who are you?"

"Bofur."

"What do you want with me?" He pinned her hands up against a wall, she blushed feeling the closeness, "Bofur... Please..."

His body pressed against hers, "I want to fuck you...Thorin gets all the fun.. But not this time." He lifted Saria's leg and undid his pants freeing his cock, she blushed looking at him. He looked down seeing the bruises around her thighs and as he pushed forward, she whimpered as he filled her tight cunt. She gasped as he fucked her against the wall, "You deserve better."

"I-uh..." His cock stretched her tight cunt, his cock throbbing inside of her. She moaned her nipples becoming erect from the pleasure. Bofur smiled and kissed her. "Come for me..."

"I-so clos-" she screamed out as she came hard around his cock. Bofur groaned as he stilled Saria could feel hot spurts of cum fill her womb. Bofur kissed her deeply as he filled her. "You husband, has not been treating you properly." He pulled out, Saria looked down seeing his cock. She blushed looking away, "I never knew dwarves were so..."

"Well endowed?"

"Should have listened to my mother." Bofur smiles and pulls her away from the wall after fixing himself. He continues walking Saria to Thorins chambers, and when she reaches there, Bofur smirks and leaves her. The door shuts and she wanders the room, finally the door opens and Thorin strides in. Saria watches him as he comes up behind her and unties her wrists, Thorins eyes her intently.

"What?"

"You're badly injured.."

"What difference does this make?"

She watches Thorin walk in front of her, "You're wet..." He looks at her before walking forward and shoving his fingers into her wet cunt, "I see one of the dwarves got to you before I did..." She gasps, his fingers moving in and out of her. Saria grips onto him, her knees beginning to buckle. Thorin pulls his fingers out and licks them clean, she watches him and blushes as he kisses her deeply, his tongue invading her mouth, the taste of her juices and Bofurs spent lingered in her mouth. He pulls away and grabs something off the bed, "Put this on.."

"What for?"

"Do you want to go back to your husband?" He looks at the bruises between her thighs. She looks away from him and puts on the dress, she blushes, "I need help with the back..."

Thorin walks over and ties the dress together. Saria turns around to face him, "And what will this do? A dress will not stop my husband."

"No, but I can stop him from coming into the great halls."

"What do you mean..."

He walked forward, pinning her against the wall, "it means... That you can live here, but...you must come to me when I summon you... Whenever I summon you, you will come to me. For this... I shall keep that pig of a husband away from you..."

"And what, will I need to do when summoned?"

"Whatever I please..."

Saria blushed.

"So if I want you to bend over that desk, you will. And I will fuck you..." His words sent shivers down her back. She squeezed her thighs shut, "It seems... You like this idea. Do you agree?" Saria couldn't bare to go back to her husband... He had nearly beaten her within an inch of her life.

"Yes." She looked at him, a part of her was scared. Thorin grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "I promise, that he will never touch you ever again." She nodded and began to move away when he pulled her tight against him, his lips claimed hers. She moaned and he pulled away, "You will sleep here every night."

"What if I don't, come when summoned?" Thorin went near her ear and whispered.

"If you don't come, then I will find you and punish you."

"Yes..."

"And Saria..."

She turned to look at him, "Don't you leave this mountain."

She bowed before leaving his chambers and wandering the great halls. The halls stood hundreds of feet above her, the walls carved with ebony stone. Statues lined the walls, and Saria soon found herself in the room of gold and gems, thousands of gold laying around, she marvelled at the sight, she dared not to take another step though. "It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" Bofur walks over to her, "I never thought that this is what lied beneath the mountains."

"Why did you marry him?"

"Who?" Saria felt a little blank at the moment.

"Who, your husband. Who else?"

She smiles, "I married him because my mother forced me into marriage, I did love him at one point, but then one day he just changed... He got angry all the time and then He started hitting me."

"I'm sorry to hear that lass."

"I had enough so one day I got up and left, but he saw me leave so I ran as fast as I could, but then I didn't realize that I was getting to close to the mountain.. And then I was captured."

"Yes Thorins a bit paranoid like that."

"By the way Lass, he wants to see you." Bofur grinned, "And you kept talking to me!" Saria ran as fast as she could to his chambers, she opened the door in a hurry and fell in. "Damnit..." She cursed herself for the long dress and stood up, she blushed seeing Thorin in his shirt and black loose pants. The top of his shirt was open a little exposing his chest, she could see some hair. Saria walked in, "I-um... You..." Her cheeks were red and her skin was flushed from running. Thorin walks over and smiles, "Is something wrong?" She eyed his shirt.. Take it off! She willed him to do so. Thorin walked closer, "Take off your dress..." She blushed but took it off letting it pool to her feet, she felt cold standing there naked. Thorin licked his lips, "Are you cold?"

"Yes..." Thorin walked over and pulled her hard against him, the thin fabric couldn't hide the heat emanating from his skin. Serena groaned.

"Can you feel my heat?"

"Yes..." She whimpered out, Thorins hot hand pressed against the small of her back. She leaned into him, she could feel his cock pressing against her.

"Get on your knees." Saria got on the floor, she looked up at him, "Take my cock out." She blushed but untied his pants and slid them down freeing his cock, his musky scent filled her nostrils. "Do you like it?"

"Yes..."

"Take it."

Saria leaned forward grabbing his cock and sliding the tip of him into her mouth. Thorin groaned as he petted the top of her head, "your mouth is so hot..."

She moaned in response taking more of him in. She rested her hands against his thighs as she sucked on him. Thorin moaned and then pulled away suddenly, he watched her lick her lips. Thorin crawled down onto the ground, "Get on all fours."

"That's what Dale used to say..."

"I'm not your husband." Thorin growled.

She got on her hands and knees and arched her back. She felt Thorins hands touch her skin, his fingers dipping into her tight cunt. She flinched and moaned, "your husband is an idiot..." She knew he was looking at the bruises. She felt Thorins cock press against her entrance, and pushed forward.

"A-ah..." She whimpered her arms buckling down, Thorin moaned as he filled her, "You're so tight..." Saria clenched her hands till the knuckles were white, for her, it was painful with the bruises on her thighs and around her cunt. A few tears slipped down her face, Thorin moved slowly but hard, Saria screamed out, her cunt clenching around him. Thorin looked over and saw her clenching her hands. His thrusts stopped becoming hard, her juices soaked him as he thrust against her, each time her did her could feel her tremble. "You're trembling..."

"I'm fine..."

He bent over her and slid his hands along her back and along her arms. "Lay down." Saria lowered herself to the ground and she spread her legs, letting Thorin nestle in between her legs. Her body pressed against the cool ground, the bruises ached more. He thrust into her, his cock throbbing with excitement. "How does it feel?"

"It's- so- Ah...Good." She managed to whimper out. She felt his lips press against her back, "Do I feel better than your husband?"

"Much." He thrust into her and her walls clamped down around him as she came hard, pain and pleasure shot through her. Thorin growled and stilled as his cock throbbed before an explosion of heat warmed her core. She gasped at the feeling, he laid there for a bit before getting up. Serena slowly pushed herself up, Thorin walked over and helped her up, Thorin grabbed her face and made her look at him, tears stained her face, "you've been crying..."

"It was painful..." She tried to look away from him.

"If something was wrong you should have said so!"

"My husband would do this to me all the time! I learned to keep my mouth shut!"

"I should kill your husband for what he's done to you!" Saria blushed as she looked at him. She stood there naked with his spent leaking out of her, Thorin walked over and ran his lips along her neck. "If it hurts again, you need to say something." She nodded feeling his hands roam her sides. Her skin lighting on fire, Thorin grabbed her dress and placed it on. "I will see you in here tonight."

"Yes." She blushed as he watched her change and leave the room. Her whole body ached as she walked, she whimpered and then stopped as she leaned against a wall.

"It hurts.." She whispered out to herself.

"What hurts?" A voice asked. Saria looked to see a dwarf with long blonde hair and beard, he was one of the young ones. "The bruises.. They're everywhere and it makes it hard to walk or move for that matter. Who are you?"

"Fili, at your service." Saria cringed in pain. He walked over and picked her up.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to take you back to Thorins room, you need to rest or else those bruises will never go away."

She blushed but let him carry her anyways, when she got to Thorins chamber it was empty. Fili walked over to the bed and laid her down.

"I'm sure he'll be in here soon, must be talking with the others. Oh and Saria whatever you do-" she looked at him as he paused for a moment. "Don't go outside..."

"Why?"

"Because, if your husband shows up he can't do much if you're outside now can he?"

"I suppose you're right." He smiled and then left the room shutting the door, she laid there staring at the ceiling. The night she returned with Dale from the mountain was not a pretty one.

_"You're skin is flushed and you seem more relaxed, tell me something did you fuck Thorin?"_

_"No...I didn't..." her voice was quiet and weak. _

_"I think you did." Dale threw Saria against the wall, his hands ripping at her pants. _

_"Don't touch me!" She screamed. Dale shoved his hand into her pants, shoving two fingers into her cunt, "You're soaking wet..." He removed his hands roughly and slapped her across the face. Saria cringed and tried to run but Dale grabbed her and threw her on the ground. "Stop it!" she didn't know why she screamed all it did was spur Dale on..._

_"You whore, did you enjoy him?"_

_"I didn't fuck him!" Dales fist crashed into her ribs. Saria cried out, tears stained her face. Dale ripped off her clothes and shoved her onto the ground. _

_"You're __**mine**__..." _

Saria covered her face, shuddering at the memory. A few tears slipped down her face, she laid on her side and soon fell asleep. The feel of a warm hand caressed her face, she stirred in her sleep. And then the feeling went from her face down to her neck, she groaned and opened her eyes. Thorin was above her half naked, from what she could see.

"Your skin is hot."

"And you're half naked..." She ran her hands down his chest, he grinned and pulled off the sheets, "You're naked..." Saria blushed looking at him, his thick and calloused hands ran down her sides, she groaned. "Does this count as a summon?"

"No...I want you. Couldn't resist with you naked."

"Naked? I didn't change.."

Thorin smiles his lips kissing her neck, "No...I undressed you." Saria groaned as she felt his cock resting against her slit, Thorin grinded against her. She gasped feeling how hot his cock felt against her clit. Saria ran her fingers through his hair, his beard tickled her as he kissed her neck. Then he bit her, pleasure soared through her body, her walls clenched tightly.

"Fuck me..." Saria panted out.

"Gladly." Thorin growled deep in his chest and pushed forward roughly, his cock stretching her tight cunt. Saria arched her back as Thorin grabbed her hips slamming into her.

Thorin watched Saria squirm beneath him, it turned him on to see her begging under his touch. He grinned bending down to steal her lips once again in a heated kiss. He felt her arms wrapped around him, her walls pulsed around him. _Her husband is a fool, to treat her with such disrespect...it sickens me. _Thorins thoughts caused his fingers to dig into her hips, Saria cried out. "Harder."

He didn't know how much harder he could go, the bed was already shaking. "Cum for me Saria, cum all over my cock..."

He heard her breath hitch, he looked at her, her cheeks red and warm and her eyes glossed with lust. His cock hardened at the sight of her. _I'm going to kill him..._

"Thorin I-" He felt pressure along his cock and a shuddering sensation as she came. Thorin groaned and stilled as his cock throbbed and pulsed as he came inside her. Thorin collapsed on top of her, her fingers ran through his hair. Thorin pushed himself up and looked down at Saria, some of the bruises were still there while some were fading. He ran his fingers along her face then sat on the edge of the bed, he felt angry. He should have rid Saria of Dale long ago, he had blamed himself and now he was hiding her. He felt the bed move and Saria walked over to him holding her dress. "Are you alright Thorin?"

He looked up at her, he stood up walking over to her.

"I'm fine...Get dressed, you should eat something."

"Thorin..."

"You needn't worry about me." he grabbed his shirt and his pants. He watched Saria walk out of his chambers as he finished dressing. Thorin left as well, walking through the great halls. He looked at all his gold, silver and gems. The room glowed, and yet his desire stemmed from the one he loved, sadly...she was killed. Then he met Saria, he was starting to have feelings again...And more than anything did he want to make her his...the only problem was Dale. He stood there for a while, he had sent Fili to fetch Saria long ago... He would have to punish her...The sound of footsteps took him from his thoughts, "Fili, Kili. What is it?"

"Its Saria, she's gone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes the door to the entrance was left open a bit." Thorin ran to the front gates and headed outside. "Saria!" He yelled loudly. Then he began to trail the side of the mountain, climbing as best as he could. Then when he reached the side of the mountain where the Secret door was, He saw Saria standing there, her fingers running along the rock. Thorin walked over and grabbed her wrist, Saria jumped but then calmed when she saw it was him. Thorin pinned her against the rock, "I summoned you..."

Saria blushed, "Oh...I-um..."

"Now I get to punish you..." he whispered against her ear, he turned her around making her face the door. His hands slid up her legs bunching up her dress, "hold this..." She grabbed the wad of material and held it.

Saria braced herself for the worst, Thorin never said what would happen for her punishments. She felt Thorin press against her, pushing her against the stone, Saria gasped as how cold it felt against her skin. She moaned as his hands ran along her ass and then his fingers dipped into her moist cunt. She felt her hair being moved and then his lips trailed along her neck.

"You're so wet, are you always ready for me?"

"Yes..." She moaned out, arching against his fingers wanting more.

"Are you ready to be punished?" she felt his finger slide up to her rectum, Saria blushed feeling him touch her there. He ran his tongue along her shoulders, her juices lubed what would be coming next. She felt the tip of him press against her rectum before he pushed inside slowly, Saria gasped her nails scratching the stone, the new sensation, she felt him push all the way in. He didn't move, "Relax, and I'll move when you're ready..."

"Its so hot..." She moaned out pushing on him lightly. Thorin pressed his front against her as he began to move slowly in and out of her, Saria whimpered at the new feeling. She could feels Thorins hot breath against her ear, "How does it feel?"

"Its so good, I've n-never done this..."

"You're mine...All mine." His voice growled in her ear, "Every inch of you belongs to me."

"Thorin!" Her voice called loudly, she could feel her juices sliding down her thighs. His cock throbbed within her dark confines, his hand slid down to her slit and began to rub her clit. "You're soaked, cum for me Saria..."

"A-ah, Thorin!" she screamed out as she came, more of her juices cascaded down her thighs, Thorin bit into her shoulder as thrust into her hard.

"I'm going to fill you." Saria moaned out as she could feel heat filling her rectum. Thorin leaned his head against her back, as he waited for his cock to still. Saria groaned as she felt his cock leave her, she let the dress fall along her body. She turned around just to see Thorin fixing himself. She looked at his stormy eyes, "What did I tell you about leaving?" His voice was stern.

"I- well..."

"What if he had been out here waiting for you?" Saria could see his fury, and even Fili had warned her not to go outside.

"I'm sorry...I just needed to feel the wind on my face again."

Thorin walked over to her and kissed her deeply. He grabbed onto her hand and helped her down the mountain, "If you need fresh air, then take someone with you next time."

"Yes, I will."

They headed back into the mountain, Thorins grip was tight. Saria smiled and then walked away, exploring more of the great halls.

Thorin watched Saria walk away, but she was smiling and he had not seen that before. He walked to the others who were sitting around a grand table, their chatter stopped when Thorin entered the room, "Thorin." Balin bows his head.

"Did you find Saria Uncle?" Fili asked as Thorin sat down, "Yes, she was near the Secret door...said she needed some fresh air."

"Oh Aye, I saw her when she came in. Looked quite refreshed..."

"Shut up Bofur." Thorin growled as he threw some bread at him.

"No judgment lad, I'd do it too. For hours..."

Thorin rolled his eyes, eating some food. "So laddy, what do you plan on doing with Dale?" Balin stroked his white beard.

"That is something that I am not sure of my dear friend."

"You will have to do something, he will come back for her."

"I know."

"And he will kill her."

Thorin looked at Balin, his eyes filled with concern, "What makes you think he'll kill her?"

"When they came for their visit just over a year ago, he took her somewhere to talk. He spoke about you, telling her to not lay eyes on you for he would cut them out...there was more he said but I cannot speak it." Thorin looked at the others, "What should I do?"

"That depends Uncle..." Kili watched his eyes.

"Depends...on what?"

"How much you love her." Bofur took a puff of his pipe. Thorin rubbed his forehead, "How much I love her?"

"He will come back for, and I don't know if we can protect her."

"Don't worry about-"

"Thorin!"

His name echoed through the great halls, Thorin shot out of his chair and ran out into the long halls. When he reached the noise he saw Saria on the ground with a wooden box, he walked over. Saria held the bloody note in her hand.

_I miss you, come home and we'll talk...I love you..._

The others showed up behind Thorin, Saria trembled as she held the note, "Oh shadow..."

"Shadow?"

"My cat...was my cat..." Thorin pulled her up making her drop the note. "Get rid of this..."

Fili and Kili nodded. Thorin held Saria as she trembled, "I-I'm so scared... I don't know what to do anymore..."

"He will not touch you."

"If you keep me here then he will get an army and break down those doors!"

"And if you go back you'll die!" Thorin held onto her arms tightly, "I will not lose you a second time..."

"If he cannot have me... He will kill you." He watched her eyes shake with fear, "I don't want something to happen to you Thorin..."

"Nothing will happen to me."

"You do not understand how deadly Dale can be..."

"He didn't want me seeing my friend Anelia, a week later she went missing...I haven't seen or heard from her and it's been 3 years..." Thorin kissed Saria deeply, his hands cupping her face.

"I will not let him have you." Saria sighed sadly moving away from him.

"He is unworthy of you Saria, let him break down those doors. He will still not reach you."

"And what if I lose you?"

"My companions will protect you." Saria walked over and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to wanders the halls, should you need me, don't hesitate to send someone."

He watched Saria walk away from him, she was losing herself, and he didn't know if he could help.

Saria walked away from him, and when she turned around she could see him talking with the others. Saria ran, she knew what she had to do... She went and snuck into the weaponry room and grabbed a dagger, she tied it around her skirt and went to sneak out the door.

"Where are you going?" she cringed and saw Fili standing there.

"I-Well..."

"And with a dagger I might add."

"Fili...I-" She blushed.

"You can't leave, Thorin would kill me if I lost you again."

"I need to do this..." She whispered to herself.

"Do-" Fili was cut off as Saria grabbed his vest and pulled him against her lips, Fili groans and she pulls away, he stands there confused as to what happened and Saria runs out the door leaving Fili to wonder.

_That'll stop him... _She runs as fast as she can, when she reaches the forest, a voice causes her heart to pump with fear. "Saria...you've come back..." His voice was filled with hatred. She stood holding the dagger behind her back.

"Of course, I only love you and only you." The clearing in the forest was huge and wide, she could get lost if she tried to run.

"I knew it, you're _mine_...and you _belong _to _me_..." Dale approached her slowly, her heart was beating hard in her chest. The reality was, she could die...but she didn't want anything to happen to Thorin. Should could never forgive herself if something happened, when this...her relationship was hers to deal with not Thorin and his friends. Dale stopped a few feet away from her, his eyes locked onto hers, "Is there anything you want to say...before your life ends."

"You were kind once Dale... And at that moment I truly loved you. But the person you've become, I hate him...And I could never love a monster like that." Dale laughed, "Love? I've never loved you. When we first met, I dreamed of the day that I would be rid of you."

"Then why not let me stay with Thorin." she glared at him.

"Because, he doesn't deserve you. You belong to me!" Dales lunged at her, but Saria ran from the opening and into the forest, "Don't run! Me just killing you won't be done quickly!" she heard his voice echo over the trees. She ran as fast as she could through the forest, avoiding branches.

"Saria! Come back to me...I just want to talk..." he was angry, if she stopped then she knew she would be dead. She didn't know how far she ran, all she knew was she had to keep moving forward. But then she tripped and went flying onto the ground. She screamed as she felt pain shoot up her leg, but she continued to move forward dragging her body as she went. Her heart panicked as she heard footsteps near closer to her, then she stopped as she looked up seeing him standing before her. Saria stifled a scream as she backed away from him, "We're going to make sweet love...And then, I'm going to cut your eyes out..." She was crying, she was going to die and no one could save her. She cringed as she was about to be grabbed when the sound of an arrow caused her to open her eyes. Saria looked to see Dale laying on the ground, _an arrow...from who? _Saria pushed herself up leaning against a tree, Dales body twitched and Saria began to move away. Then his body shot up, "You think you can get rid of me that easily?" Saria screamed, Dale smirked and pulled the arrow out of his chest.

She closed her eyes and ran through the forest, the pain in her leg screaming at her. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran, "Saria! I'm going to kill you..." a layer of sweat began to form on her as she ran.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed getting out into the open, the Lonely mountain standing proud and tall.

"I've got you now..." She turned around backing away slowly, she cringed at the pain.

"Come here, it'll all be over soon..." then the sound of an arrow went flying past Saria's head and into his chest.

"Again Kili..." Thorin stood with the rest of the dwarves, Kili pulled out another arrow and shot it. Thorin looked at Saria her dress torn and shredded. She turned to look at him, Dale growled, "Thorin Son of Thrain, I am now your worst enemy..." Thorin smirked.

"What will you do Dale son of Dulin?" he groaned pulling an arrow out of his shoulder, "I'm going to kill you!" He watched as Dale ran past Saria, she stumbled backwards, "Bofur, Fili, Kili get Saria and get inside the mountain." Thorin watched Dale approach him at a quick pace, But before Dale reached him he stopped in his path. He fell forward and Thorin looked to see Saria standing there holding a bloody dagger in her hand. Saria gripped onto it tightly before getting on the ground and stabbing him multiple times, tears stained her face, "I hate you!" she screamed out, Bofur and them stood back. Thorin waited for her to calm down and then approached her.

"Saria?" she put the dagger down and looked up at him, "Thorin?" her voice squeaked.

"Its okay, it's all over now." Thorin smiled at her. Saria got up and threw herself at him, Thorin caught her. Her lips seemed his own, "Saria what are you-"

"You..."

"You're in trouble..." He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her into the mountain. Thorin walked with her till they reached the dungeon, he turned to look at Saria who looked confused and frightened, "I'm going to punish you, you've been very naughty." He went and grabbed some rope, "Turn around..."

She nodded her head as she did, Thorin tied the rope around her wrists. He grinned looking at her tied up, he walked forward and ripped a piece of her dress off and tied it around her eyes.

"What are you-"

"You'll find out." Thorin leaned her against the wall and started to run his hands along her sides, he saw her chest heave. The top squeezing her breasts tightly, he walked closer to her. "You've been very bad... running off, kissing my nephew..."

"Thorin..." His cock hardened at her voice, so soft and sweet.

"Did you enjoy kissing him?" Thorin ran his hands to the top and ripped it open exposing her breasts to the cool air.

"I-"

"You made his cock hard, does that turn you on? Knowing you could have fucked him." Thorin wasn't mad with her, Fili nearly came in his drawers though.

"Thorin I-" He bent down and began to suck on one of her pink nipples, he groaned running his hands along her sides. Thorin watched her squirm her body becoming hot as he touched her.

He pulled away grabbing onto the ripped fabric and ripping it some more to expose her cunt, he watched her body shiver. His hand slid down her stomach and then to her slit, Thorin growled as he touched her.

"You're soaking, do you want him?"

"N-no."

"I could go get him...he's watching you...they're all watching..." He knew some of them were watching. Thorin shoved a finger inside her cunt, her walls tightened around his finger, "Does that turn you on being watched?"

"Y-yes..." She moaned out. Thorin ripped the rest of her dress off leaving her exposed.

"I'm going to fuck you now." he heard her whimper, his cock twitched excitedly at the noise. He undid the strings on his pants and pulled out his hard cock, it throbbed and pulsed. Thorin pulled her down on his lap, he moved closer to the wall and spread her thighs, "Are you ready?"

"Please Thorin..." he moaned as he felt her entrance cover the tip of his cock, Thorin growled as he pushed forward calming her mouth. He pushed till his cock was nestled deep within her. Thorin groaned feeling her walls pulsed around him, "You're so hot..."

"Please fuck me..."

"_My King..."_

"Please fuck me _my king..._"

"Yes, _my queen..._" He began to move faster, fucking her harder against the wall, the sound of their thighs hitting could be heard. He couldn't hold back much longer, "I'm-comin-" Saria whimpered and gasped, Thorin moaned against her lips as he felt her walls clamped tightly around him, his cock pulsed as he came inside her. Saria kissed him her walls shuddering around him, "Good girl..."

"I-I love you."

He smiled kissing her lips again,"I love you my Queen."


End file.
